fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tutorial: Categories and User-Based Categories
Lately, I have seen many people having problems to tell appart normal categories and user-based categories. To make it easier, I decided to explain the meaning of categories in general and why some users (including me), decided to make their own, user-based categories. Categories in General Categories are added to make it easier for wikia and wikia users to find pages in category pages. Categories also help to organize the wiki, so I ask you to not create too many unnecessary categories! Badge hunting is alright, as this is a fandom wiki but no useless category creating! There are many different categories, for example Character categories, Episode categories, etc. There are so many categories that can be added. Yet, please don't add the Category:Pretty Cures to an Episodes page or to a Song page! Also, a character page doesn't need the Category:Episodes. So please, if you don't want an admin (most likely me) editing your page, follow this new rule (it is an actual rule!) and only add categories that match the page you are creating. You may also not add the category of another fanseries to your pages, as this might come of rude and feels like badge hunting. How to Add Categories If you scroll down at your page, just before the comments appear, a field will be shown that says "Categories:". Then, you click "Add category" and Type in the name of the Category, without adding the "Category:" before it. Just type in, for example, Pretty Cures. If you are finished, you can press ENTER and the categories will be saved. If wikia is glitchy again or your wifi is gone, don't be worried, just load the site again (or wait until your wifi is back and then load again) and then repeat it. User-Based Categories User-Based categories are categories created by users with many fanseries'. If I remember right, the first User-based categories were created by FairySina, to make it easier to find her (mine) characters as she (I) just had too many fan series to keep an eye on. Then, many other "big" users followed to help organizing the wiki. So User-Based Categories help organizing the wiki as it sorts out pages from users with many fan series'. Examples for User-Based Categories are: Category:HibikiCures, Category:FairyMascots or the all basic user category like Category:User: Anime-Candy. To keep it organized, we now ask you to not add your pages to a user-based category unless you are the user who 'owns' the category. *bows* To tell user-based categories appart, we will now show you some differences. Differences Here are some differences between normal categories and user-based categories: *Normal categories are open to be used by anyone, while user-based ones are only used by one user. *User-Based categories hardly ever include Spaces. As you see, the regular Category:Pink Cures has a space between the words, while the user specific Category:FairyCures doesn't. *User-Based names also include parts of user names in their names like "Fairy", "Hibiki", etc. If you have further questions, please don't hesitate to ask an admin. And of course, you are also allowed to make user-based categories for yoursel. Category:Help